Karma
by Wumbo-Girl 1314
Summary: My second SpongeBob SquarePants fic! This takes place after the hated 'A Pal for Gary'. Gary and SpongeBob manage to start repairing their friendship, and Gary and Puffy Fluffy get the karma they actually deserve. Rated T for a deliberate character death.
1. Forgiveness and Snuggles

"...no, please...GARY!"

SpongeBob SquarePants shot up in his bed at quarter to 2 in the morning, with his heart racing and tears stinging his eyes. Dear Neptune- he did not want to relive that nightmare. But the truth was, things had not been the same between him and Gary since Puffy Fluffy came into their lives.

"Gary, Gary, - are you awake?" He asked ruefully, rolling over on his bed to look down at his pet snail, which normally slept on some newspaper next to him. A pair of green eyes on stalks stared back up at him- in a rare show of anger and contempt for the poriferan he had lived with all his life.

"Oh...Gare, you're here." The sponge sighed in relief, reaching down to pet his 'Gare-Bear' when Gary hissed viciously at him, forcing the young sponge to withdraw his hand. SpongeBob sighed. "Gary, I...I just wanna say that...I'm sorry for the whole 'Puffy Fluffy' thing earlier. I just didn't want you to be lonely while I'm at work, but...I...I don't know what came over me after we got him- including when he attacked me," He confessed, pushing back his blankets.

" _Meow,"_ Gary responded, still hurt at his master's ingratitude, but willing to at least hear his _friend_ out on what he had to say.

"I was a big jerk to you, Gary- even though you saved my life last night. I ignored you, forced you to spend time with that monster... and I was generally a horrible friend to you." The sponge confessed, eyes widening in horror at this self-revelation.

"Meow, meow," Agreed Gary huffily, glad that SpongeBob was finally seeing sense. SpongeBob lay back on his pillow, hugging his knees to his chest as he began to cry in shame about how he had treated his beloved pet and companion over the period he had Fluffy Puffy in the house.

"I'm so sorry, Gary! I broke my promise never to treat you like sand again! You mean so much to me-Gare-Bear..." His voice broke on saying his pet name for Gary, feeling fresh waves of guilt relentlessly crash upon his conscience.

Gary watched his master's breakdown, and he felt pity and compassion for his eccentric friend for the first time since the attack. He knew SpongeBob _had_ meant well at first- and now the poriferan was genuinely remorseful of his treatment of him, so Gary couldn't find it in his heart to stay mad at him. It was going to be a long time before trust could be re-established between them, but at least the first step had been taken to mending their relationship. With that, he slithered out of the bedroom.

...

"Gary? Gary, where are you?"

The poriferan was not surprised, but definitely heartbroken, to see that he was suddenly alone in his bedroom when he looked up, and he began to sniffle into his knobbly knees remorsefully.

"Oh, dear Neptune...I'm the _worst_ snail owner in all of Bikini Bottom- who am I to hold high regard of a pet I've only known for a short amount of time compared to knowing my Gary for years? I want to make it up to him, but only Neptune knows if our friendship's now permanently...SOILED!" he began to weep again, hugging himself for some reassurance, but knowing that he had done Gary wrong soured the effect of his self-hug.

"Meow! Meow!"

SpongeBob jumped as he felt a familiar cold mass worm up his leg. "Gary? I thought you were so mad at me for earlier you were going to sleep in the living room." He said in surprise as Gary glided along to his chest.

He then noticed that the snail was balancing a saucer and cup of a sweet smelling tea on his shell, and Gary meowed again, this time more urgently. As the fry cook gingerly lifted the tea from his friend, he caught a whiff of chamomile, and he looked down at his pet.

"You...you made this...for me?" He asked in wonder.

"Meow, meow..." Gary answered, settling down on SpongeBob's chest.

"...Thank you, Gary. It's really sweet of you to help me; even after all I'd done to you earlier. But why are you being so nice to me?" SpongeBob inquired curiously, looking at his snail.

"Meow, meow," Gary answered earnestly, observing his owner carefully.

The poriferan was dumbfounded when he heard the answer. "You mean...you still...love me- even after all I'd done?" He repeated, in disbelief.

Gary purred in affirmation, and mewed again.

"Of course...you did save me for a reason, I guess," The sponge said sheepishly. "I don't deserve your compassion, though, Gare- you'd have been better to leave me."

When he was met with a hiss for a response, SpongeBob was startled, and almost spilled his tea into his lap. With that thought bearing in his mind, he took a sip, and another, with Gary watching from beside him.

...

Once he was finished his tea, SpongeBob settled down under the covers, with Gary now by his side.

"Gary- I know I said this already...but no matter how many times I say sorry, I know I can't forgive myself." He found tears streaming down his cheeks again- only this time, much to his surprise, Gary put an eyestalk forward, and, using his eye, tenderly brushed away the tears, before purring comfortingly.

"Meow,"

"You forgive me? Oh, Gary- you're the most loyal snail this sponge could ask for." SpongeBob confessed affectionately, wrapping a kind arm around Gary in a one armed hug. "I love you, Gare-Bear. I love you a lot more than that Fluffy Puffy, and I always will." He said quietly, giving Gary a goodnight kiss on his shell. "Gary- how about you sleep with me tonight, pal? My little hero deserves a nighty night snuggle." The sponge cooed gently, stroking Gary's shell with a sleepy and loving hand.

Gary replied with a loud, content yawn, and the pair snuggled up sleepily under the covers before drifting off to dreamland- both content that their friendship had been rescued from a terrible fate.


	2. The Bus

...

Meanwhile, Puffy Fluffy had reverted back into his normal state, and was hopping along the road casually and innocently when he suddenly got hit by a bus and was mowed down under its wheels.

Old Man Jenkins, who was driving the bus got off it, and looked at the dead nudibranch, before grabbing a stick and prodding it cautiously. "I knew no good would come from city folk and their vicious pets!" He drawled in annoyance.

"C'mon, you know the drill," Nat said resignedly, and he dug out the shovel from the boot before digging a grave for the nudibranch.

"Eh, I wonder if anyone's gonna miss this little guy?" He wondered

The viewers all shouted "No, we wouldn't!" and hurled anything to hand at the T.V to demonstrate their views on how much they hate Puffy Fluffy.

"Woah, woah, people- I was just wondering! How am I meant to know what this guy's done?" Nat protested.

...

A/N: Well, I never, EVER want to watch 'A Pal for Gary' as long as I live- or love SpongeBob- but I wanted to do SpongeBob and Gary's friendship justice after reading about that horrible ending, so...friendship fluff abounds! Hope it's not OOC- even if it is, it's better than the original ending, I guess. Anyway, please review! I own nothing- except my views, and Puffy Fluffy's death.

P.S. I do not regret the ending. I don't normally kill characters off like that, (or kill them at all) but Gary's my favourite character on the show, and he deserves much, MUCH better than the fate he got. Fluffy Puffy or Puffy Fluffy- not that I care about name order- can burn in hell!

Haters gonna hate, so if you hate the ending, then be my guest. If you don't, then cool beans!


End file.
